


Dog Hair

by Bittersweet_in_Boston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dog hair is a small price to pay, Hot guys in tuxes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark throws a lot of fancy parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_in_Boston/pseuds/Bittersweet_in_Boston
Summary: This was prompted by a dear friend who was inspired by Seb’s jacket at the November 2017 InStyle party for the Golden Globes and asked me to write a short fic about it. This is for you, Hat. x
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dog Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a dear friend who was inspired by Seb’s jacket at the November 2017 InStyle party for the Golden Globes and asked me to write a short fic about it. This is for you, Hat. x

“Hey, Buck, are you ready?!?” Steve called from the entryway, shooting his cuffs.

“Yeah, coming,” said Bucky in an extremely unenthusiastic tone, shuffling into view.

Steve caught his breath. Bucky wore a deep slate blue velvet tux jacket, black turtleneck, and fitted black tuxedo pants. The front part of his hair was pulled back and the rest flowed to his shoulders. He looked like an angel who’d stopped in at Hugo Boss.

“Jesus Christ, Buck, you look amazing,” Steve said in a low voice, looking him up and down. He carefully brushed some dog hair from Bucky’s sleeve; Daisy was staying with her Uncle Peter for the evening.

“Back atcha,” said Bucky with a lazy smile, returning the stare. Steve in a classic navy tux with black lapels was no slouch either. Then he sobered and shook his head.

“Do we really hafta go to this party?” he whined. “Why does Tony always throw these shindigs and expect us to go.” Steve shrugged.

“It’s a benefit for homeless veterans,” he said. “Good cause. And we just have to make an appearance. Shake some hands, pose for some photos, eat some shrimp puffs, make an exit.” His pupils went dark and he pulled Bucky to him.

“This jacket is really doing something to me,” he growled, rubbing his hand over his partner’s back. Bucky grinned and his eyes lit up.

“Then I’ll leave it on for you later, Captain,” he said.


End file.
